Dash
Dash is the race car driver themed mutant, who is old rival of Lucas Kendall. He is the secondary antagonist later anti-hero of the episode "The Last Race" . Biography Dash, like all other mutants, was created by a chemical accident. He had two forms, a mutant form and human form. This mutant was one of the best race car drivers. He was a rival of Lucas and wanted to defeat him. Lucas sympathized with Dash and even respected him as a friend. Dash said that he and Lucas had six races; Dash won three and Lucas won three. But in the tiebreaker, Lucas lost, only because he nearly killed children in the race. Later, Dash, while racing recklessly, caused a terrible accident and was frozen. In the twenty-second episode, Ransik released Dash and Nadira wanted him as her driver, because of his ability. When Dash met the Rangers, he greeted a morphed Lucas, who wanted him to quit working for Nadira. But Dash challenged Lucas for a tiebreaker race. Lucas stopped the race, because Dash nearly killed children on the road. Dash realized the harm caused by his obsession with winning, declared Lucas the winner and quit as Nadira's driver. But she gave Dash a mind control armor. Under the armor's control, he fought the rangers, but was eventually defeated. He removed his chain of DNA and enlarged himself. In the giant battle, Lucas finally freed Dash, destroying the armor with Time Force Saber. Dash asked Lucas to freeze him, because he is sorry for his actions. Sadly, Lucas froze him with Time Strike. He promised his former rival, now friend, to free him in the future. Flashforward shows that Dash is free once more and a racecar winner again. So it is possibly he made peace with Lucas and turned to the side of good. Mutant Seal Patch Location: Upper Left Thigh. Personality Dash is very charismatic, prideful, confident and intelligent individual. He is much more different than other mutants. Unlike other mutants, who interests only in power. Dash has codex of honor. He interest only in races and respect his opponents. The reason, why he turned to the bad side is arrogance. Dash isn't mad or evil. He has logic and has good qualities. He is presented in the series more as anti-hero, than a villain. Because of morally, he eventually found peace with Lucas and rangers and turned good. Powers And Abilities * Enlarging: Like all other mutants, Dash can enlarge himself, using his Seal Patch. * Superhuman strength (temporarily): when he wore armor, Dash had super strength. Arsenal *'Sword': Dash used a sword. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Dash is voiced and played by Riley Schmidt. Notes * In the Power Rangers S.P.D. episode "Shadow" Pt. 2, Dash's head was recycled where it was used as part of the body of a generic alien who was a customer at Piggy's restaurant. * He is the only mutant who has natural human form. Gallery Time-vp-baron1.jpg|Mutant Form Time-vp-baron2.jpg|Giant Form Dash in SPD.jpg|An alien with the head of Dash as seen in "Shadow" Pt. 2. See Also References Category:Time Force Category:PR Monsters Category:PR Good turned Evil Category:Mutants Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Time Force Monsters Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form Category:PR Allies Category:PR Anti-Heroes